


Taking a guess

by Ruquas



Series: Season of Kink [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Winter Soldier, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Riding Crops, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Winter loves to play games...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/James "Bucky" Barnes, Winter Soldier/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: Season of Kink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777072
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186
Collections: Season of Kink





	Taking a guess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catering to Their Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771759) by [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap). 



> Inspired by WIC's awesome fic that's linked in this fic. Also, if you have any questions _why_ there are Winter and Bucky, ask her. I am innocent in everything that matters!
> 
> MCU Kink Bingo; O3 - Object Insertion  
> Season Of Kink; B4 - Anal Play

Tony wanted to cry.

In fact, he was already crying, but he wanted to cry even more. Wanted to sit up. Wanted to stop struggling and struggle even more against the rope.

“What is it, Kitten?” Winter asked, voice dangerously low and soft. Betraying the fact that he would torture Tony even more without batting an eye.

Tony tried to shook his head.

“No more, please, don’t…”

Whatever it was that was lodged inside him twisted again. A harsh slap sounded through the air, a whimper from Steve following. A choking noise from Bucky.

“Do that again Stevie and it’s your turn.” Winter said and without missing a beat he added;

“Stop working your throat, lover boy.”

Tony wanted to press against whatever it was, trying to chase a bit of pleasure, but he knew better. Good boys only take what they are allowed to have.

“A… a cucumber, Sir?” Tony asked, screaming when whatever it was got ripped out of him, leaving him open and clenching on nothing.

The crop came down on his balls, hard enough to make Tony howl.

“Stupid slut. Wrong… but then, it was a small thing, right? No wonder that gaping thing couldn’t feel anything.” Winter muttered, just loud enough for Tony to hear it.

“Next, Stevie… no, no lube, Kitten is already dripping.”

Tony moaned when something thin and long got worked inside him, getting bigger in the end and then thinner again. Steve fucked thet thing into Tony two times as Winter had instructed in the beginning, putting as much pressure on his prostate as possible and then stopping, ignoring it now altogether.

“Kitten?”

Tony whimpered, taking a deep breath through the nose. There wasn’t that much on his floor that could fit…

“Candle holder, Sir?”

“Is that a question or an answer, dumb thing?”

“Answer, Sir. A candle holder.”

It got ripped out of him, just like the objects before him.

The crop connected slightly with his cock, making him flinch and then releasing a relieved sigh followed by a moan when Winter just stroked the crop along his swollen cock. Giving the head a slight pat.

“Good, Kitten.”

Tony let the praise wash over him, barely realizing that Steve took something else. Only when it suddenly was inside him, wide and thick and barely getting thinner Tony realized his mistake of not listening. God, it seemed as if the thing never ended.

Winter had, too, if his chuckle meant something.

“Simple thing, Kitten. So simple in fact, that even you will understand this. This will be the last thing in your cunt now. If you get it right, Lover Boy here will suck your swollen cock, probably making you cum if he can manage it. He’s been such a good cockwarmer, he should be allowed a reward. If not, Stevie here will be allowed to ride your cock until he comes and then we’ll leave whatever is sticking inside your cunt in for the night. So, think, Kitten, if your fuck dumb brain can manage it.”

Tony felt a few tears dropping down.

It would be nice to get sucked off by Bucky. Very nice in fact, because then he could finally come. That wouldn’t be the case if he made the wrong guess. Quite the opposite, Winter would probably deny him for the next weeks. Leaving that thing inside Tony, probably stretching him far enough that it dropped out on its own. Or taking Tony’s inside with him. Winter wanted to make him prolapse for a few weeks already…

“Now.” 

The harsh order let Tony flinch, pushing the thing deeper inside him. A hard slap with the crop connected with his cock the same time Steve ripped the thing out of him.

“Bad slut. Never take more what you’re given. For that, no matter if right or wrong, you can expect a bite to your cock and balls. Understood?”

Tony moaned. He loved the humiliation running through him when he felt his cock dripping even more.

“Yes, Sir.”

When there was nothing, Tony realized that Winter was _waiting_.

“Uhm, Baseball bat, Sir. Baseball bat.” Tony stammered, feeling his hole clench again. He must be quite the sight.

The crop stroked his cock and Tony cried even more out of relieve.

“Such a good Kitten. Get your reward, Lover Boy. And don’t forget the bites. I wanna see those marks, got it?”

Before Tony even could comprehend what was said, a sharp pain shot already through him, first feeling as if his balls got ripped off and then as if his cock got bitten off.

And then, a tongue, making it all better.

Tony screamed, trying to reach for something. God, he loved Bucky’s mouth.

“Come here Steve. You can sit on my cock before I fuck the slut.” Winter chuckled, followed by a hoarse whimper from Steve.

“Say thank you, Kitten.”

“Th… thank you, Sir, thank you so much, thank you, oh god…” Tony babbled, hating that he couldn’t chase the pleasure, loving every second of the torture.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
